


Ferris Wheel

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I saw the original photo, in my minds eye I could see John Sheppard standing there staring at it in wonder. I debated about submitting it my manip to the SGAReversebang but decided against it and went with something else. (Of course, if anyone comes up with a ficlet to go with the picture, I’d be tickled pink.) </p>
<p>I made this ages ago and apparently forgot to archive it here. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
